cherry_pop_crossover_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cherry Pop: The Quest for Victory
Cherry Pop: The Quest for Victory is a video game. Plot The game takes role of a unknown character, this character can be male/female. And seems to be on a quest to take over all groups of the HTFF universe. TreeV, R.A.T and the Cyberworld. There also exists a Arena Mode where the player can customize him/her with more variety of clothes and weapons, and can see how long they can last against waves of foes. The character starts with a AutoDodge bar. This allows them to automatically dodge a bullet from an enemy until it runs down. It will recharge if not attacked, nad can be weared down faster with melee weapons The format of the game is similar to Madness Project Nexus on Newgrounds, where the player can move around and shoot anywhere. Enemy Types *Mini Robo: Level 1 enemy, moves fast but has very little usage of weaponry. *Silencer: Same as Mini Robo, but can turn invisible, it also has a AutoDodge bar though pretty weak and can pull *special atttacks. *Sniper: Level 2-15 enemy Agile, Always fight far away. If forced into close range, charges with a Kukri. *Trooper: Level 3-10 enemy, no Autododge bar but armor proves strong. Will occasionally pull special attacks *TreeV Soldier: Level 2-9 enemy, Weak, but has a strong Autododge bar. pulls special attacks occasionally *Antivirus Soldier: Level 4-11 enemy, VERY fast, somewhat strong, has an even stronger Auto Dodge-bar then a Trooper. pulls special attacks alot *Steam Puker: Level 15 enemy, No Autododge bar but very powerful, takes many beatings before going down. Sometimes pulls a special attack *Steam Punkerv2: Level 30 enemy, No Autododge bar, but 3x strength of a Steam Punker *Zombie: Will latch onto the player and bite, wearing the Auto-Dodge Bar, if depleted, will kill instantly, health depends on the unit. *Shield Trooper:Level 12 No Autododge, but sports a riot shield, invulnerable to bullets. Rarely pulls a special attack Arena Combat Wave pattern *Wave 1 = Only Mini Robos, hand-to-hand combat, ones with bowie knifes appear later on. *Wave 2-4 = Mini Robos and a few Silencers. One Trooper at the end of the wave. *Wave 3-11 = Half Mini Robos, Half Silencers, a few TreeV soldiers. 1 Trooper at the end of the wave *Wave 12 = Same as 3-11 but with a SteamPunker at the end of the wave. It will always carry a melee weapon *Wave 13-16 = Enemies will now be seen with SMGs or Shotguns. Some Silencers, Troopers and TreeV soldiers. Few Mini Robos. *Wave 17-23 = Antivirus soldiers appear, some TreeV soldiers, few Troopers, no Mini Robos *Wave 24 = Same as 17-23, but with 2 Steam Punkers at the end of the wave *Wave 25-30 = MANY TreeV Soldiers and Antivirus soldiers, few Troopers,Snipers and Silencers. One Shield Trooper at the end of the wave *Wave 31-35 = No Troopers or TreeV soldiers. Antivirus Soldiers in very high numbers with some Snipers and Silencers. One Shield Trooper at the end. *Wave 36 = 3 Steam Punkers along with Antivirus Soldiers and Snipers. *Wave 37-42 = 1 Steam Punker v2 at the end of the wave, 4 Steam Punkers. Shield Troopers and Antivirus soldiers only. *Wave 43-Onwards= Steampunkers range from 4-100 total. 1-5 Steam Punker v2s in a wave. HORDES of Silencers. One Sniper at a high building. Only Shield Troopers and Antivirus Soldiers